1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor-driven movable toy and more specifically to a motor-driven movable toy vehicle in which a single motor is used for driving the toy vehicle as well as a winch mechanism installed therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various motor-driven movable toys are known, such as automotive vehicle toys which can run on a floor, or toy ships which can move on the surface of water. However, in these toys of which I am aware, a single motor is used only for driving the toy. When these toys are provided with other auxiliary mechanisms such as a winch mechanism, another motor is usually provided in addition to the motor for driving the toy itself. Therefore, there exists a problem in that a plurality of motors are needed, the power consumption rate is great, and a large space is necessary, in the case when an additional auxiliary mechanism is provided for a motor-driven movable toy, thus resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost and volume of the toy.